1. Technical Field
The present invention generally pertains to motor vehicles. More particular, the present invention pertains to the storage of compact discs within a motor vehicle. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to a sun visor assembly for a motor vehicle with integrated compact disc storage.
2. Discussion
With the increasing use of compact disc players in motor vehicles, there is a significant need for an arrangement which can store a plurality of compact discs in a convenient, easily accessible location. Furthermore, it is important that the arrangement be located in a position which allows the driver to keep his eyes substantially on the road while making a compact disc selection for use in the motor vehicle.
One particular compact disc storage device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,246 to Drew. The device disclosed accommodates multiple compact discs and is removably attachable to a sun visor for a motor vehicle. The device is interconnected to the visor in such a manner as to allow the device to be temporarily pivoted upward and away from the visor to allow viewing or use of a vanity mirror which may be provided on the visor. The pivotal rotation permits viewing of the vanity mirror without requiring total removal of the storage device.
Another compact disc storage device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,827 to Nimpoeno. This device is similarly removably attachable to a sun visor of a motor vehicle. As illustrated, the device defines a series of storage pockets and includes cooperating flaps having a hook and loop type fastening material for retention on a sun visor.
While known arrangements, including those discussed above, provide convenient manners for the storage of compact discs within a motor vehicle, they are all associated with disadvantages. For example, known arrangements are not integrally formed with the sun visor, thereby requiring multiple parts which increases costs and assembly time. In addition, known arrangements typically include seams which are susceptible to failure.